


Basquiat

by 2huing9



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Basquiat, M/M, Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2huing9/pseuds/2huing9
Summary: The Kingdom of Pentagon has been conquered by their rival Kingdom. In order to take his Kingdom back, the Crown Prince Hui founded and lead a rebellion called Basquiat
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. D-1

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt au I tweeted has finally seen the light. lol. I hope you don't expect too much from this ficlet. It's my first time to write this kind of plot so it may not meet your expectations well. Also, this includes my HuixKino ship so apologies in advance. Not proofread and may contain grammatical errors.

After 10 straight hours of training all sorts of hand-to-hand combat with hundreds of young men and women, Lt. General Hongseok, finally called it a day. Kino and Yuto who has been sparring with each other for the whole day plopped down on the sandy earth, panting and drenched in sweat.

 **“Good job, boys.”** Hongseok said as he stopped by the two, **“Don’t forget to have your dinner. You need lots of energy. I’m counting on both of you the most."** The Lt. General extended his fist. Kino, who barely can open his eyes out of weariness, managed to take a peek at Hongseok with one eye and bumped the other’s fist with his.

 **“That’s a lot of pressure.”** Yuto muttered under his slow pants after the Lt. General left.

 **“No shit.”** Kino groaned as he sat up. He was stunned as his eyes wandered around the training ground and found that a lot has still stayed and continued training. Being a crybaby that he always is, this scene touched his heart and almost tore up. Worse comes to worst, this will all that they have. **“But we have to live with it. We chose to be part of this after all.”**

Kino’s eyes was glued to a boy, about 3 years younger than him, defending himself with a wooden baton when he suddenly inhaled sand dust out of nowhere and coughed. **“Yah!”** He exclaimed, hitting Yuto on his legs after finding out that it was the latter that had stood up and dusted his pants.

 **“Oh. Sorry.”** The older of 4 days apologized in thick Japanese accent with an innocent smile. The younger smiled back and reached out his hand to which Yuto held and pulled up the former. Yuto tapped him on his shoulder before moving towards the crowd. Confused, Kino called the older.

**“Aren’t you having dinner?”**

**“I don’t feel hungry yet. I’ll practice some more until then.”**

**“Okay.”** Kino pulled Yuto into a tight hug, **“** **Be careful not to hurt yourself.”**

**“I will.”**

The raven-haired watched the other ran towards another young man, talked a little, before taking a stance in combatting. He couldn’t help but to feel sad for the Japanese, and Kino’s 100% sure that everybody felt this way. Yuto’s more known as _“The Japanese”_ or _“The Collateral Damage”_. He wasn’t supposed to be here, skipping dinner and mock fighting with a Korean. If Yuto's family didn't visit their country, his parents would still be alive.

Kino felt his stomach growl. He went to the camping site where hundreds of makeshift tent made from tree trunks, branches, leaves, scrape metals found from the old warehouse, and cut pieces of cloth lined in the middle of the forest. He can smell different kinds of meal being prepared per tents that will soon be shared to all that is living here. Whereas the training area was full of tension and seriousness, here was more animated and alive. But it doesn’t mean that the uncertainty and anxiousness weren’t there, especially when these are the families of he was with earlier.

The 22-year old was hungry, yes, but he has to go somewhere first. So, he was about to turn to his left when Changgu noticed him and called out his name, motioning with his one hand to come to him while the other was stirring a big cooking pot.

Changgu is a vital part of this makeshift community. Without him, a lot of us would have died a long time ago. We wouldn’t have the energy to train 10hours for 7days a week if not for him. Preparing menu from what is available, buying ingredients, cooking and feeding hundreds of people still amazed Kino. Who would’ve thought that the former actor can cook delicious meals?

 **“Yes, hyung? Woah. That smells good.”** Kino felt his stomach growl again and the urge to take a bowl and eat right here was getting strong.

 **“Aren’t you going to eat? I’m almost done with the Tofu Stew. I’ll just prepare the table so you can eat.”** Changgu began moving away from the pot to get the plates inside his tent, but Kino caught his wrist to stop him.

 **“I’ll eat a little later. I just...”** Kino trailed as he looked at the old warehouse.

 **“Oh.”** Changgu exclaimed as he clapped when he followed the younger’s gaze. **“Yeah. Right.”**

 **“Right what?”** Puzzled, he asked the older what he meant but the latter just smiled wider than he have ever seen while pushing him away and saying that he’d save a bowl for two.

 **“Weird.”** The raven haired murmured while shaking his head. But nothing’s weirder than him talking to a famous celebrity. He only saw Changgu on T.V. but now, the latter pushed him away, and hands were on his back. Never in his life had he imagined this.

He finally reached the old warehouse, greeted the guards stationed on the door, before entering. Upon walking inside, tons and tons of weapons were being prepared, checked, and placed carefully inside the wooden crates. In the midst of the busy noise, only one deep voice stood out. The voice continued to instruct what and how many weapon goes to what crate.

Kino waved his hand as soon as the other’s gaze landed at him. The taller nods his head once in acknowledgment. Captain Ko Shinwon, the right hand. The second busiest person here. He managed the budget, the inventory of the armory, does and safekeeps the golden minutes of the meeting, the plan a, b, c, d, e, and f. The most trusted person.

 **“Thank God, you’re here, Kino. I think I’m losing my sanity any minute now. How was the training? _NO! IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE. DID I SAY 4? I SAID 3. THAT GOES TO 3._ Okay. I’m sorry about that.”** Shinwon smiled goofily that he couldn’t help but chuckle. The younger shared what was going on in the physical training while following the Captain around the wooden crates. The older might look like he was not listening but he actually was. He was fine if the other wasn’t but he still gets surprised everytime the older reacts and nods.

 **“I didn’t saw your name on the list.”** The Captain stated when he saw the younger picked up a rifle with an empty cartridge, and raised to his shoulder lever. **“I had to triple-checked it because I thought I missed your name.”**

 **“I’m not good with weapons anyways. Save it for someone that can use it properly.”** The younger placed back the rifle inside the wooden crate.

 **“Your bullshit will not work on me."** Shinwon pointed his clipboard to the younger, **"We all know that next to Lt. General Hongseok, you’re the best that we have right now, and though you’re excelling in hand-to-hand fights, its different this time, Kino.”**

 **“For what? So that I could shoot an innocent person again?!”** The younger bit back, glaring at the other, hands reddening as his grip tightens on the edge of the wooden crate.

 **“Kino,”** The Captain slowly reached for the younger’s hand and caressed it when the latter didn’t pull back, **“let it go. You didn’t kill the boy. Besides, no one blames you for it so stop being hard on yourself.”**

Kino looked away; the soft gaze of the older was making him emotional. **“I wish it was that easy.** **”** He didn’t kill the boy, but he almost did. Few minutes late and the boy who jumped in when he was about to shoot the opponent would have been dead by now.

 **“Just think about it tonight, okay? At least, for him.”** This grabbed the attention of Kino. **“Give him one less thing to worry about.”**

 **“He has seen it, hasn’t he?”** Shinwon rolled his eyes. The older was about to say something when his name was called in an unnecessary high tone.

**“Captain Ko Shinwon!”**

It was Marshal Jinho, the highest rank in Korean Army. The eldest and the wisest. The one that gives clarity and light when the path gets murky and dark. He might be the shortest man here, but he’s so much incredible that even the most respected person here looked up to Jinho a lot to the point that that person is willing to risk his life for the eldest.

 **“I swear to God, I’d drag his arse and make him join a singing competition after all of this is over.”** Shinwon hurriedly whispered before he gets caught by the other.

 _What exactly is after all of this is over?_ He thought.

 **“Marshal Jinho. Lt. General Hongseok. Is there a problem?”** Shinwon casually asked.

 **“It’s the Crown Prince.”** The Marshal whispered after inspecting the surroundings. Shinwon and Kino exchanged worried look.

 **“What happened?”** Shinwon probed. He was surprisingly calm like this Crown Prince problem happened every now and then.

 **“I don’t think he has returned yet since he left two hours ago.”** Jinho rubbed his template, **“It’s already getting dark and it isn’t safe for him.”**

 **“We were planning to dispatch some of our men to find him if he wouldn’t come back for another hour.”** Lt. General stated.

 **“Aish—. Where would he even go for two hours at a critical time like this?”** The Captain ruffled his hair in frustration.

 **“I know where to find him.”** Three pairs of shocked eyes settled on him. **“Give me one hour. I’ll bring the Crown Prince back. If I’m not back in an hour, deploy our men. Okay?”**

 **“Okay.”** The eldest agreed after giving it a thought, **“Be safe. We can’t afford to lose you, too, Kang Kino.”**

Kino started running towards the hidden path in the middle of the forest made for Wooseok, Changgu, and those who do the grocery. In short, those people that are allowed to go to the city. Just before the hidden path, he stopped and counted three trees to the left. He walked towards it and checked the mark they left the first time they found out their own secret path.

There were two places that he has in mind. The second one was at the river. The Crown Prince like watching the river flows because as he always said, _“It takes my mind off of anything”_. He added that it leaves him dazed and blank which is what he needed the most after using his brain in planning and strategizing day after day. He would’ve gone there to check it first, but the young man has a strong feeling that the Crown Prince was at his first favorite place.

It was the early morning after that shooting incident so Kino was barely even able to sleep. He was outside his tent, sitting on a bench and staring at nothing, when the Crown Prince approached and asked him if the younger could accompany him to hike. Not knowing the view would have them surprised.

Kino knew he was hungry and tired and all he wanted to do was return to his tent and sleep it all away. But the moment he reached the cliff and saw the silver haired man lying on the grass under the shade of a tree, he was finally relieved to have finally found the person he wanted to have dinner with tonight.

Hopefully not for the last time.


	2. Two Years Ago

**"Your Highness."** Kino greeted, his head bowed down, one knee on the ground while the other served as support for his elbow. 

**"Hyunggu-yah. You came?"** Kino heard the other say in a child-like tone that only he has the privilege to hear. Contrary to the intimidating and cold image he emanates, the Crown Prince was and is still loved by many because of his intelligence and thoughtfulness as seen on all his projects that mostly focuses on the benefits of his people. Not to mention, the 27 year old Crown Prince has lots of aegyo in his body that he hoped everybody could see. 

He got up on his feet at the same time the Crown Prince sat up, brushing off the dead leaves and the dirt off of his arms. The Crown Prince stopped when he noticed that Kino was not moving from his spot. He cocked his head slightly to one side while patting the ground beside him. 

**"I am here to take you back to the headquarters, Your Highness."** Kino informed. As much as he would like to spend time with the Crown Prince, Kino doesn't want to bother Lt. General's troupe when they should be reserving their energy tonight. Also, it might cause unnecessary panic. 

The Crown Prince grunted as he stood up, and continued dusting the rest of his training clothes,  **"I can't believe they still baby me after all this years. I'm--"**

**"Hui,"** The raven-haired continued, approaching the stunned older with a small smug on his face,  **"the Handsome Crown Prince of Pentagon.”** Kino took over dusting the dirt off of the older.  **“Soon to inherit the throne of the Proud and Great King Eunkwang. The founder and the dauntless, young and able leader of Basquiat."** He took off the last dead leaf from Hui's silver hair and met the lost brown eyes making the younger chuckled, his nose crinkling and eyes disappearing. Yes, Kino had heard this from Hui a hundred times enough for him to recite it like a prayer. 

The Crown Prince couldn’t help but get infected from the laughing virus, and lets out a smile,  **“What do you think you’re doing, stealing my line?”** The older questioned as he playfully slapped Kino’s forearm. 

**“Ah, sorry, Hwitaek hyung. I did great, didn’t I?”**

Hui smiled softly and wide that his eyes wrinkled, as he nodded at Kino who looked at him expectantly. Kino felt the other’s hand slid down and held his hand with slight apprehension. He looked up and waited for the Crown Prince to met his eyes before he intertwined their hands. 

**“I really should take you back now.”** Kino reiterated. 

**“Just a few more minutes.”** Hui pulled Kino closer to him, rest his head on the taller’s shoulder as they eye the overlooking view of the Kingdom of Pentagon from the cliff. The Kingdom that was used to be under Hui’s family for decades before that one ill-fated night. 

_Two years ago._

For the nth time, someone knocked on the door of the Crown Prince's room before it opened, eliciting a tired sigh from the room owner. The female servant that was currently fixing Hui's hair couldn't help but chuckle, ignoring the glare coming from the prince. 

_"Are you laughing? You think preparing the whole morning just for a meeting is funny?"_

**"It'll be over soon, Your Highness."** The female servant replied, not minding even for a bit the temper of the Crown Prince. She knew the Crown Prince doesn't meant it, and she's already used to his antics. 

**"And it's not just a meeting, my Son."** Queen Da Hee stated as she approached her short-tempered son. The female servant stepped back and left along with the other servants to give them privacy. 

The Queen stood behind Hui and locked eyes with the other's tired ones through the mirror reflection. Da Hee smiled proudly as she massaged his son's shoulder. As the mother, Hui was too young to start taking over the King's duties and responsibilities, especially when it happened so suddenly. However, to her surprise, Hui welcomed the new chapter of his life without complaining and with positive perspective. She even got good feedback from Jinho regarding how initiative and involved Hui with the planning for a better future of their Kingdom. 

**"This individual you are meeting is essential to us, to your Father, to the unity of the Kingdom and its people."** Upon hearing this, Hui's eyes shot open. The reason the Kingdom earned the unshakable loyalty and devotion of its people, or Universe as they call the citizens, was because they put Universe as their priority in everything and every plan they do. Hui remembered asking his father, Eunkwang, how he managed to meet their expectations without taking a toll on the palace. Eunkwang just answered that he will introduce Hui to the answer at the right time, which he never understood then. Sad that his father was not physically well to do the introduction as he promised. 

The silver-haired Crown Prince in a navy blue coat over a white dress shirt and pants was sitting agitatedly on his father's brown leather chair behind the mahogany table when the door opened and his appointment entered. A raven-haired young man in a black suit and tie stopped in the middle of the room, faced him and knelt on one knee. 

**"Good Afternoon, Your Highness. I'm Kang Kino, Universe Representative."** The young man introduced before pulling himself on his feet. 

**"Good Afternoon, Kino. I'm Hui, the successor of King Eunkwang. I'm pleased to finally meet you."** At that final statement, Kino was pleasantly surprised. He looked at the Crown Prince who was genuinely smiling at him with his right hand extended, just waiting for him to hold and shake it. So he did. They shook hands a little longer for his comfort before Hui asked him to take a sit across the table. 

Hui might have held Kino's hand a little longer than he intended, but what can he do? The toothed smile was a sight to behold. Truth be told, Hui did not expect for the mediator between the Palace and Universe to be this young. Hui thought that someone this young would be enjoying his life or inheriting his family's business or splurging his inheritance. It was obvious from the way Kino carried himself that he came from an Elite family. He had choices and yet, this kid chose to serve for the country and for Universe. That alone gained Hui's respect. 

**"I've heard a lot about you from my father,"** Hui began as he cocked his head to the side, looking as if he was recalling something, **"except he did not mention you to be this young. No offense meant. I'm just geniunely surprised."**

**"No offense taken."** Once again, Hui was blinded by the young man's toothed shy smile.  **"It's only been two years since I took over my Father's position as the Universe representative."**

**"So these past two years, you collaborated with my Father on all those projects?"** Kino nodded,  **"You mean to say, it was you who proposed that minimum wage increase?"** Kino nodded again, a little confused this time. 

Hui recalled how his Father talked about it nonstop. It was one of the rare moments that the King Eunkwang was blown away by someone outside of the Palace. The presentation was even used to discuss over his Economic lessons, and he understood why his Father reacted that way. The proposal looked like it has been given lots and lots of time and thoughts by the way it was seamless and polished. Ever since then, he aspired to be the person behind it. 

Now, Hui is in front of his aspiration. 

The meeting took two hours of Kino explaining the ongoing projects and his further plans while the Crown Prince was listening, clarifying, questioning, and agreeing to get back on some of the projects mentioned once he's settled on the throne. Kino was about to leave the room but Hui insisted on showing him the way out, saying that he wanted to know the younger on a more personal level since they would be working a lot in the future. 

Hui started to feel the awkward silence looming over them and tried to look for a conversation starter in his mind. Hui knew how bad he was in interacting with people outside the Palace and yet, he initiated to get to know the other personally? This was not the Crown Prince Hui, this was more like Hwitaek. Hui started regretting his decision when Kino spoke. 

**"Can I be honest, Your Highness?"** Kino bravely asked, not sparing the Crown Prince a glance, afraid that he was being rude. On the other side, Hui was taken aback but he'd rather have this over awkward silence and regret. 

**"Yes. I think we should be transparent with each other since we were both representing two sides of the Kingdom. What is it?"**

**"I think Pentagon would be in good hands under your reign, Your Highness."**

**"Sorry?"**

**"I'm not saying this because I have hidden agenda but because I have seen your involvement before on all King Eunkwang's projects. I saw that you weren't doing it as part of a Crown Prince's duties but as an understanding and empathic Crown Prince."** Kino giggled in embarrasment, one hand carressing his nape,  **"Actually because I admired you a lot, you were the reason I decided to follow my father's footsteps."**

A moment of silence once again settled over them. Worried that Kino said something disrespectful, he nervously took a glance at the poker-faced Crown Prince beside him. 

**"I guess I have a reputation to hold and take care."** Hui acknowledged, giving the younger a side glance with a mischievous smile. 

It had been a good day for the Crown Prince. Gaining the trust of Kino meant gaining the trust of the whole Universe. Hui knew it was only the start. He has to be more than a word of mouth; he has to show his intention personally and physically to the nation to retain the same loyalty his father gained from them. 

Hui excitedly returned inside the Palace and tell King Eunkwang of how the meeting with Kino went. Even though the King was too weak to respond, Hui believed his father could still hear them and that is why Hui never gets tired of telling his father about his day every night. Hui imagined how delighted and regretful his father would be upon hearing his meeting with Kino. 

From a far, Hui could see his bestfriend, the newly promoted Captain, Shinwon running. He waved his hand at him and continued to walk to meet the other halfway. As the distance got closer, Hui felt anxious. Something was wrong with Shinwon but he couldn't pinpoint it and he couldn't understand why he was feeling anxious for no reason. 

**"Why are you rushing?"** Hui asked before Shinwon even stopped in front of him. 

**"It's the King."** Shinwon had to repeat it because the first time wasn't even audible. 

**"Has he woken up?"** The Captain looked away, trying to find the right words,  **"Shinwon-ah, answer me. What happened to my Father?"**

**"Hyung... they think he's dying."**

Before Hui knew it, he was sprinting his way to his father's room.  _No. No. You can't be dying now, Father. I haven't told you yet about my meeting yet. You were supposed to pass me the crown in front of our nation. You promised, Father. You promised to be with me on my coronation day. You promised._

Hui arrived at the King's room at the same time Dr. Yanan finished proclaiming the King's death and Marshal Jinho pulling the sheet to cover the King. 

**"No. No. No. He's not dead."** Hui pulled the doctor's collar. Hongseok and Shinwon tried to peel Hui off the doctor,  **"Take it back. My father is not dead. TAKE IT BACK!!!"** Hui screamed before pushing the doctor and ran to his father's bed, hastily pulling the sheet off, and shaking the body while muttering  he's not dead. 

**"Father, stop this. Stop pranking us for once, Father. This is not funny anymore. Please wake up. Please! Please, Father. I need you. We need you."**

**"Hui."** The Queen's raspy voice echoed within the room, grabbing the attention of his son. 

**"Mother, please. Tell me this isn't true."**

**"I'm sorry."** The Queen mouthed, before pulling his son for a hug as Hui wailed. 

One day after King Eunkwang's burial, Marshal Jinho held an emergency meeting about the vacant throne. If Hui would not take over the seat as soon as possible, others will. 

**"Others? What do you mean others?"** Hui cluelessly asked. 

**"Your father doesn't want you to know about this because he..."** Jinho cleared his throat when he felt like crying remembering the late King,  **"We've been getting countless attack and threats from the Kingdom of Triple H. They wanted to conquer our Kingdom even before you father was crowned as the King. Your father worked on negotiating with the other Kingdom and attain peace so when he the time comes to pass you the crown, you would live and reign the nation with peace of mind."**

Jinho further explained that their situation was the perfect time for the ruthless King to take advantage of and it will only be a matter of time before it happens. They have no idea if the KIng's passing has reached the other Kingdom. The only thing they can do right now to buy time for the danger posing over Pentagon was to hold the coronation of Hui,  _tomorrow._

The late King Eunkwang was supposed to pass the crown when he turned 50, ten years from now. Now, Hui was expected to take over the Kingdom overnight. He knew he still got a long way to be deemed fit as a King, but there's no way he's letting his Kingdom and all of his father's fruit of labor go to waste and be conquered by their rival Kingdom. Hui was determined to finish what his father has started. He'll make sure to end this rivalry with the Kingdom of Triple H. It's the least he can do to for everything that his father has done for him.

Hui looked lovingly at Queen Da Hee, who haven't had enough sleep for the past days, and held her hand before he announced,  **"If that's what I have to do, then let's do it."**

The Crown Prince received looks of approval and claps from the attendees of the meeting. Then there's Shinwon giving him a thumbs up. It's the last thing he saw before a loud explosion happened, shattering the windows, the walls crumbling, and sending some of the Dukes, Duchess, and servants flying across the room. Marshal Jinho, Lt. General Hongseok and Captain Shinwon were quick to run to Queen Da Hee and Crown Prince Hui's side to take them out of there. Explosion after explosion were being heard from afar. 

**"Where are we going?"** Hui asked the Marshal who has his arm wrapped around the Crown Prince. 

**"To a safe place."**

**"What about the people? Hyung. We're not leaving them, weren't we?"**

**"Our army will take care of them. "**

**"Our army??? Didn't we just walked past their dead bodies?"**

**"It's not the only army that we got, Hui."**

**"No. Hyung."**

Jinho shot a quick look at the Crown Prince,  **"What are you saying?"**

**"This is the time my people needed me the most. I am not leaving them behind."** Hui escaped from Jinho and headed to the city. Jinho instructed Hongseok to take the Queen out of this place before he and Shinwon followed Hui to the city. 

There were fire everywhere Hui looked at. The statue of the first King was broken in pieces and scattered all over the ground. There were people lying either unconsciously or dead. Others were extremely injured while those who were not were running for their lives taking nothing but the injured. Amongst all of these, Hui saw one person who's doing a lot better to his people than he does. 

Kino was continuously shouting at the people, hurrying and directing them somewhere. Hui ran towards him to ask what he was doing but was surprised to see that the young man's head was bleeding. 

**"I'm fine. Listen, Your Highness, I have no time to explain but I saw a place safe and enough to house the people in the middle of the forest. So I directed them there. I think it's best for them to be away from harm until this is all over."**

The Crown Prince wanted to say that this right here is the end. It's over now, but Kino thinks as if the sun will shine bright for them tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then the following day. If not the following day, then next week. Whenever it will be, Kino believed and hoped that the Palace will do their best effort to get their lives back. Even if there is only one person that still believes and trusts the Palace and him as the Crown Prince, then he still has the responsibility to fulfill his duty to his nation. 

\-- 

**“It’s been two years, Hyunggu.”** He heard the Crown Prince spoke in a vulnerable tone. In number, yes, it has been two years but for Hui, it will always felt like it just happened yesterday. The wounds of the past remained fresh and painful.  **“We ran nonstop ever since that night. We’ve been on lookout for as long as I can remember. I still can't believe that we're finally doing this after two long years of preparation and sleepless nights. I don't even know if we really are ready for this. It’s all or nothing, you know? I’m scared that these two years worth of effort will be wasted.”** Kino felt the hand holding his tightens,  **“I’m really scared, Hyunggu.”**

The younger squeezed back the hand he was holding,  **“We'll make it through, Hwitaek hyung. We'll end this once and for all and succeed in the end.”**

The Crown Prince slightly tilted his head to look at Kino with a furrowed eyebrows.  **“How can you be so confident?”**

**“Because we have you, Crown Prince Hui.”** Kino smiled proudly and pecked the older’s forehead, earning a satisfied grin from the Crown Prince. 


	3. Basquiat

Kino and Hui were almost at the Basquiat's Headquarters 10 minutes before hell break loose. The younger was dancing to the fun song Hui was singing while the prince was holding one of his hand. Kino was twirling and twirling until he got dizzy and fell on the Crown Prince’s chest who was quick to wrap his arm around the young man, laughing as if tomorrow was not a big day. Hui came to a point that he’s okay to settle and start a life here at Basquiat Headquarters, but Kino... The younger always shared his plan of rebuilding the Kingdom, and it gave him strength not to settle for less. 

The little bubble that the two were in burst when they heard someone clearing his throat. Kino panicked and accidentally pushed the Crown Prince when he spun around to see who that someone was. 

**"Oh! Your Highness. Are you alright?"** The blonde, tall man exclaimed. Kino abruptly turn and hurriedly extended a hand to pull Hui on his feet while muttering an apology. Then he distanced himself a few meters away from the Crown Prince. A lot of people in this small community has seen Kino and the Crown Prince together more than once, mostly because of the Basquiat, but lately a rumor about them has been going around. Kino doesn't want to add fuel to the currently small fire. Yes, he admired the Crown Prince and that they got closer even more while strongly relying with each other. Kino couldn't recall when he began letting the clingy Crown Prince do skinships with him when the former hated it. He doesn't even know what his and Hui's relationship were. There were a lot more pressing issues to focus on so they never talked about it. So as much as possible the younger wanted to keep the rumor to a minimum. For the Crown Prince's sake as well. 

**"I'm totally fine, Wooseok."** Wooseok's stare darted from Hui to Kino and back to Hui. Before he could even probe, Hui continued,  " **So, any news? Were there changes?"**

**"No, Your Highness. King Hyojong would still have their celebration tomorrow night. I've advised the other rats to start discreetly evacuating tomorrow."** Wooseok reported. 

Wooseok, the tallest and the youngest of the Basquiat society. The tallest rat you would ever see. He continued to work in the proper as a newspaper boy, shoe polisher, and transporter to disguised his real job, a lead spy. Under him were number of trusted people pretending to be somebody else to be their source and to keep tab on King Hyojong. It would seem weird to have somebody as tall as a 6 footer to be their spy but doesn't spy usually have to be on a normal height in order to blend with the crowd? They tried not to conform with it and be suspiscious. It had been pretty effective. 

The Crown Prince thanked Wooseok for his wonderful service and invited him for a dinner when he found out the kid haven't eaten yet. They headed to the warehouse transformed to Basquiat HQ. Whatever happens, whether their plan succeed or not, he would always be proud to be part of the Basquiat rebellion. It was the highlight of his life. The raven-haired couldn't help but be sentimental when they entered the warehouse. It was like yesterday when he directed everyone, even the Palace people, here after finding out about these place just two days before the attack. 

_Kino and Hui with Captain Shinwon and Marshal Jinho were the last to head to the forest after making sure that no Universe were left behind. When they reached the warehouse, Dr. Yanan who luckily survived, started giving first aid to badly injured citizens. Kino could still vividly remember the sight of the citizens crying because they lost someone, the shock, the cry for help, the worries about their future. The Crown Prince were the most distraught. His knees almost gave and fell flat on the ground if Shinwon hadn't caught him._

_It was Changgu hyung, or Yeo One that time, who shouted at them that he was able to break the chain around the warehouse's door. There were no electricity yet and the moonlight that seeping through the holes and cracks was the only source of light. Instead of crates over crates of weapons and ammunitions, there were only chopped woods piled up on every corner. The stairs going to the room upstairs were beyond irreparrable. Kino was surprised to see Hui helping Yanan cure a citizen with a shattered chunk of glass pierced on one of his leg. Hui tore the long sleeve of his white dress shirt, prepared it under the leg to tie it around after they pull out the glass._

_**"Hui got a thing for medical field. It's what he do best."** Kino remembered Shinwon shared as the Captain passed by him to assist other citizens. He was about to move from his spot when the Crown Prince rose his head and they locked eyes. They gave each other assuring smiles before attending to Universe._

Jinho rushed towards the Crown Prince and slapped him on his arm for making him age a year older out of worrying. Hui chuckled and wrapped his arm around the other saying to stop babying him while they move towards the stairs going to Hui's office. Wooseok and Kino, who was falling behind, catch up about their day. Kino telling the younger of four days their sparring session with Yuto while Wooseok described the decorations set up for tomorrow's event at the city proper. Changgu were waiting for them at the top of the stairs, reciting the menu as soon as they reached the second floor. Hui in return reacted for every food that Changgu mentioned, which was a lot than the usual. Like the man with manners that Hui was, the Crown Prince thanked Changgu for his hardwork. 

They stepped inside the brightly lit workroom and Hui's bedroom as well, and surprisingly loud. Yuto and Hongseok were arm wrestling and Shinwon was loudly cheering both side, while Yanan laughing at them on the side. The others went closer, watched and cheered as well, until Hongseok won. The Lt. General stood up flexing both his arms, while Jinho clapped Hongseok's back in joy as if it was him who won the game. Wooseok went to Yuto's side, fist-bumped the latter and pulled each other for a hug. Kino could hear Shinwon nag at the Crown Prince for making everbody worry and almost deploying a search party for him. He could hear Shinwon mentioned his name but the raven-haired turned his attention to Dr. Yanan. 

Yanan, the Palace doctor, who amazingly saved a lot of lives two years ago. For the past two years, he was busy training those who are interested in medical field in preparation for the worse. He was actually not residing at the Kingdom of Pentagon, but because the Doctor felt like he failed to cure Hui's father so he remained by the Crown Prince's side. I heard he even vowed to save the life the latter whatever it takes. 

Changgu called the attention of everybody to settle down for dinner before the food gets cold. Kino flinched when Hui caught his hand before he took a sit beside Yanan. Hui was startled but understood the way the younger reacted and tilted his head to the side, asking Kino to sit beside him. The younger apologetically smiled and complied. Sitting now with the others brought Kino back to when this all started. 

_Kino recalled how Shinwon reluctantly approached him when he was putting a kid to sleep. The Captain told him that the Crown Prince was asking for him to join the meeting but didn't get into details. So he was genuinely surprised when Kino saw Prince Hui, Marshal Jinho, Lt. General Hongseok, Dr. Yanan, Changgu, Yuto and Wooseok outside the warehouse. Hui started the meeting by saying that the Kingdom has been under a threat for a long time now, and they took the advantage of the King's passing to conquer Pentagon._

_**"I lost a lot of men and trusted people. I could've gone with the Queen and hide away from the danger, but as my Father would always say, 'Think of the Universe before yourself'. I have to take back what was rightfully ours. However, I couldn't do it alone or my best military men here. I need your help. I have to create a taskforce in order to keep our temporary life going until such time we are ready to overthrow Hyojong."** _

_**"Shouldn't we name ourselves?"** Shinwon asked, **"Like you know, we're the rebel here now."**_

_**"There's this quote that says, 'I'm not a real men. I'm a legend' by Jean-Michel Basquiat. I believe right now we are the new Basquiat, we are not real men, but we will be the legend of Kingdom of Pentagon."** _

_**"Basquiat's cool."** _

_**"Let's go with that."** _

_**"Basquiat, it is."** _

_**"For the Universe, we will be the new..."** _

_**"BASQUIAT!"** _

As soon as the sun sets, the male Universe started transporting the crates of weapons and ammunitions to its designated place around the Kingdom of Pentagon. At the same time, Shinwon's men distributed the rifles, guns, ammunitions, grenade, knife, batons for every military member. While on other hand, Dr. Yanan, Changgu and his newly recruited medical personnel prepared hospital beds and medical supplies. The higher military officers including Hui were going over again their plan if Hui gets injured. Even though Hui was against it, Jinho reminded the Crown Prince that they have to protect him so they would have a King to put on the throne  when they succeed to get the Kingdom back. Wooseok, Yuto and Kino stretched their bodies and did a few warm-up hand-to-hand combat techniques that seemed like they were going for a boxing match instead of a battle. 

They still have 10 minutes before they dispersed and so Hui used this chance to gather the militaries and the volunteers. 

**"The day has finally come. The time to release all those pent-up grief and grudge has arrived. We've been hiding and at the same time recharging for two years now. It's time to get our lives back. No matter what happened, I would be forever grateful for all of you, for putting your trust and loyalty on me the way you did with my Father. Be safe. WE’RE NOT REAL MEN.”**

**"WE ARE LEGENDS. WE'RE THE NEW BASQUIAT!"**

They Basquiat rebellion headed to different direction, taking their designated position. Kino was about to run with Wooseok and Yuto to the east of the Palace when a familiar voice called out his real name. He instructed the two that he'd follow behind and waited at his spot until the Crown Prince reached him. 

Hui saw the rifle behind Kino and smiled in relief, which didn't go unnoticed by Kino. Kino doesn't want to think negatively but just in case, the younger took this opportunity to stare at the man in front of him, memorizing the brown eyes that wrinkled everytime he smiled genuinely, the squishy cheeks, the tall cute nose that crinkled everytime he laughs, the plump lips that gets everything and away with just a pout. With all that was happening around them, Kino wasn't able to really check what he feels for the other. Nonetheless, Kino was sure that in another life and situation, he would have loved the Crown Prince. 

**"When this is over,"** Hui anxiously began,  **"would you have a proper date with me?"**

**"You're not seriously thinking about it just before the war, are you?"**

**"Well, I just think I needed a specific reason to make it through the battle and stay alive."**

**"I'll give you my answer after this, so promise to stay alive."**

**"Well, that's kind of enough for me to come back alive."**

Kino threw himself to Hui and hugged the Crown Prince tightly and gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the older stunned and hopeful. 

The Palace was currently holding a feast for King Hyojong’s birthday celebration. The Basquiat found out about this last year through Wooseok and his spy team and thought it would be the perfect time to attack. They have observed from last year that King Hyojong’s celebration was pretty lax, with most, if not all, of his Palace guards were drinking with him. Since then, the Crown Prince has been mapping the plan for the following year’s celebration. At first, Jinho was worried that this plan might now work, but Hui’s instinct was never wrong. 

Since the same day last year, Hui was in discussion with Lt. General how to strengthen the army they have that time, which were really few. He then decided to recruit abled citizens to train under Hongseok. Hui asked Captain Shinwon if he could come up and create a new weapons in addition to what he can get from outside. With the help of Jinho, Hui has been discreetly going in and out of the Basquiat HQ to communicate with other Kingdom their family trusted and get their support, financially and physically. 

The Basquiat leader even personally checked the whole ground around the Palace for the perfect position every now and then. He weekly rolled out every plans on his working table to see if it will still be applicable and cross it out or tweaks it. He also never failed to attend shooting and combat trainings. Once in a while, he roamed around the Palace and convinces them to join Basquiat and be their spy, this was how they got consistent financial support for the families inside Basquiat. 

As for the Universe, Hui, together with Kino, allotted three days a week to sit down with the families, talk about their concerns, give them peace of mind, and discuss his plans with them. 

For two years, the Crown Prince worked endlessly. From building Basquiat community from scratch to planning and training for the attack, Hui gave it all just to have their lives back. Now, the day has arrived. 

The Crown Prince, along with Marshal Jinho, Captain Shinwon and his troupe, headed to the palace. As planned, the Universe, residing at the city proper of Pentagon, had vacated an hour ago. 

_Plan A. Ask Hyojong to leave their Kingdom._

Shinwon used crossbow arrows and accurately shoot the four Palace guards securing the gates from one of the house they were hiding. Hui, Jinho, and Shinwon began moving towards the gate while the troupe dispersed and assumed position outside the Palace  when  things went downwards. 

The guests of the feast were surprised to see the three entering the Palace while Hyojong’s guards took a stance. 

**“So the rumor is true. The runaway Crown Prince is still alive. Why did you runaway? It would’ve been fun to have a fight with you.”** Hyojong said mockingly, sipping his goblet of wine after.

**“I don’t want any bloodbath, Hyojong. Leave the Kingdom. Leave MY Kingdom, once and for all. This is not a playground for you to play, there are people wanting their lives back.”**

**“So? Do you want me to just walk away?”**

**“Yes. I’m telling this to spare your life.”**

_Plan B. If peace cannot be attained from talks, then let there be war._

Hyojong fisted his hands in anger and with a nod of head, his men lunged at the three. Hui was quick to draw out his sword and sliced it through the guards that was on him. Shinwon and Jinho kicked and punched the other guards. Jinho couldn’t help but think that the Crown Prince was right. The guards in the Palace were weaponless, or so they thought. 

The three were just done when an army of Hyojong marched inside the Palace, blocking the exits. 

**“You really thought you would make it just talking with me. You’re making a fool of yourself coming here.”**

**“No. I know I wouldn’t have this peacefully.”**

At that moment, arrows came flying from the sky, taking down Hyojong’s soldier one by one. A servant came running to whisper something bad to Hyojong with the way his brows furrowed and replied to send them out immediately. The servant nodded and ran out hurriedly. Then, an explosion outside happened. 

**“LEE HWITAEK!”** Hyojong was taken away by his personal soldiers to a safe place. Hui would have followed but the still alive soldiers blocked his way and fought with him. Shinwon managed to stab one from the back and told Hui to follow Hyojong and that he and Jinho can handle this. 

Outside, hell already broke loose. Canons were continuously sending out cannon balls left and right as soon as the underground army of Hyojong started growing in numbers. Wooseok and Kino fired guns behind a makeshift barrier stationed at the forest entrance. Yuto, Hongseok and the others had raced towards the battleground while avoiding getting shot at. 

Hongseok was taking three opponents at a time. His hand meeting the jaw of the other, kicking another on the stomach, then catching his arm and twisting it behind his back then using it as a human shield by pushing it to another soldier aiming gun at him then pulling the trigger of his gun to finish the two. 

Yuto kept using and hitting his opponents on their nape and top of their head with two wooden sticks. Swaying it methodically as he ran through the soldiers. 

After Jinho and Shinwon defeated the soldiers inside the palace, they ran after where Hui headed earlier. They found Hui and Hyojong having sword fight surrounded by dead soldiers that escaped with Hyojong earlier. Hui was obviously tired if his hard pants were an indication. He was sweating profusely compared to Hyojong. 

**“Hyung... he’s bleeding.”** Shinwon whispered to Jinho, dropping the formalities out of worries for his bestfriend. Shinwon noticed that the left arm of the Crown Prince was not moving, and more of limping and it was because his left shoulder was bleeding and God knows how many more injuries. 

Jinho would like to jump in and help Hui, but he knew how much the Crown Prince wanted to finish Hyojong with his own hands. He have so much trust for the younger. He’d seen his sword skills, his fight skills, his mental skills during a fight. The Marshal knew Hui would make it,  so please make it, Hui. 

Hui only managed to scratch Hyojong’s arms to his frustration. He’s at a disadvantage and he knew it. He really had to end this with Hyojong now that he’s already feeling his limit. Hyojong kept saying to Hui that he should surrender and join him because he’d prefer Hui to be his servant instead of killing him but Hui never listens. The Crown Prince kept matching and defending with his sword against Hyojong’s. Hyojong managed to attack and slashed Hui’s right leg losing his balance. The rival King took advantage of the staggered Hui and slashed the back of his right hand making the silver-hair drop his sword. Hyojong advanced and pointed his sword on the Crown Prince’s neck. 

**“Be my servant, and I’ll spare your life.”** Hyojong for the last time offered. 

**“Even if you kill me, the Basquiat will never die.”** Hui gritted. 

**“Then, you leave me with no choice.”** Hyojong pulled and raised his sword, aiming it on Hui’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will take a long while. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation tomorrow. :)


End file.
